Day Of Love
by PrinnyOfTheYear
Summary: Originally a contest submission I decided to put it here! A day in the life of Kagura, Kaorin, and their little girl Koharu! Dinner Time For Them!. Part 3 FINALLY out! Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Azumanga Daioh or it's characters. I also don't own Koharu Aida-Kagura. If I did own an Azu character, though, it would be Yomi! hehe -giggles-

* * *

Day Of Love

It was morning. The sun was just peeking out of the horizon. The Aida-Kagura household was still asleep but that was soon to change….

"BOOM! Good morning Tokyo! It is now 7:30 on the dot! Time for everyone to get up and enjoy this B-E-A-UTIFUL day!" the radio host said.

Kagura opened her eyes, sat up, and stretched her body. At 26 years old she hadn't changed much from how she looked in High School but had gotten smarter and less like a tomboy.

The sunlight shone in from the outside and Kagura opened the blinds to see the most beautiful sunrise she ever saw.

"W-wow! That's amazing…Kaorin has to see this!" She said and got off their bed and over to Kaorin's side of the bed.

"Kaori….Kaori! Wake up and see this sunrise!" Kagura said softly.

"Five more minutes dad…" Kaorin said sleepily

Kagura sighed. She didn't like doing this but she had no choice…

"Sakaki is here in her two piece bathing suit Kaorin-chan!" Kagura whispered softly into Kaorin's ear.

Kaorin suddenly shot up and looked around blushing like mad.

"W-where's Sakaki-san?! Where?!" Kaorin said. She noticed no Sakaki in the room and frowned.

"Kagura! Why would you do that?!" Kagura said angrily.

Kagura laughed. She enjoyed doing that but also at the same time hated the fact that Kaorin got angry at her for it.

Kaorin, like Kagura, looked mostly the same as in high school except for her body which got more curvy, something that turned Kagura on more about her, but her personality remained the same, as did her crush on Sakaki.

"Oh loosen up Kaori…you always get mad at me for saying stuff about Sakaki…after all you do have me!" Kagura said trying to lighten the mood of her girlfriend.

Kaorin sighed and cuddled into her love. She kissed Kagura deeply.

"Oh! Look at the sunrise!" Kagura said pointing to the window.

Kaorin and Kagura looked out. The sunrise was indeed that beautiful. Swirls of red, purple, orange, and pink mixed with the clouds creating a view like a painting by a famous artist.

"Wow…Koharu will love this." Kaorin said.

Kagura nodded and left the room for a second. She came back with their little girl, Koharu Aida-Kagura, who was half asleep and rubbing her eyes.

"Kaori-kaa-san…Natsuko-mama…why'd you guys wake me up?" the little girl asked sleepily.

Kaorin's and Kagura's child, Koharu, was only 7 years old. She had the looks of Kaorin's face but the muscle of Kagura. Not to mention that she hated boys a lot but was soft and kind to all women.

"Sorry Koharu but we wanted you to see the sunrise outside." Kagura said happily.

They all looked out the window and Koharu gasped. She had never seen anything as beautiful as this in her whole life.

"That's amazing!" She said and hugged her moms.

(Later at Breakfast)

"Okay then! Here are your pancakes Koharu!" Kaorin said

"Whoohoo! I'm starving!" Koharu said. "Itadakimasu!"

Kaorin and Kagura giggled and thought of how cute Koharu was.

"So Koharu how's school going for you?" Kagura asked sipping her Chocolate milk. Despite having grown up, she didn't like coffee or anything more adult.

"Oh it's good! Some guy has been teasing this girl I'm friends with so I beat him up a bit." Koharu said taking another bite of her pancake.

Kaorin spit out her coffee and started coughing.

"Y-you beat him up? You didn't do anything really bad did you?" She asked fearfully.

Koharu shook her head and Kaorin sighed. "No but I did get in trouble because I pushed him into a chair and he fell backwards….he was fine though." Koharu said.

"There's your rough side Kagura…." Kaorin said sighing yet again.

Kagura giggled. "That's my girl!" She said smiling as well.

Kaorin looked at Kagura and scolded her. Kagura rubbed the back of her head and looked away.

"How are you with guys now?" Kaorin asked sipping more of her coffee.

"I'm getting along with this one guy who keeps getting picked on but the rest are too afraid to talk to me…and I'm just fine with that!" Koharu said smiling.

"Awww well I'm glad you're getting along with this boy here. I guess my side is there still but more of my kindness!" Kaorin beamed which prompted a big laugh from Kagura.

"K-kindness?!? Ahahaha! You have to be kidding me! You're not all THAT kind Kaori!" Kagura said laughing hard.

Kaorin rolled up her newspaper she had next to her, got up, then hit Kagura over the head with it, it didn't do much but Kagura still felt a bit of pain.

"What were you saying Natsuko Kagura?" Kaorin said as she sat down again.

"Nothing Kaorin…ow…that hurt a bit…" Kagura said rubbing her head. Once Kaorin called her by her whole name, she knew that she went too far.

Koharu giggled. She loved her moms and how they acted. It was always amusing to see what they would do.

"So anyway what do you guys wanna do today?" Kagura asked.

"I have to go to work unfortunately…but I'll be back later at about 6:00." Kaorin said sadly.

"Kaori-kaa-san has to go to work today? Aww! I thought Saturdays were supposed to be free days for you?" Koharu said sweetly.

God damn she's so cute, Kagura and Kaorin thought.

"Yeah Koharu-chan I'm sorry. Hey! When I get home I'll take you and Natsuko-mama out to dinner! How does that sound?" Kaorin said smiling at her young child.

"Yay! Dinner sounds fun!" Koharu said.

Kaorin smiled. "Well I gotta get ready guys. Sorry I can't stay…" she said.

"Babe don't worry about it!" Kagura said kissing Kaorin deeply.

"Ewwwww gross…kisses are icky!" Koharu said.

"Oh Koharu you'll enjoy it when you find a nice girl to settle with!" Kaorin said smiling.

Kagura giggled. "Or a guy!" She said.

"OH GOD NO!" Koharu said angrily.

Kagura took a step back kinda scared in a way. She laughed weakly.

"I was just kidding…." She said rubbing the back of her head.

As Kaorin got ready for work, Koharu and Kagura got dressed. They planned to go out and buy the new Metroid Prime game that was out. Despite having grown up, Kagura was still in love with video games, something that Kaorin somewhat scolded her about.

Kaorin hugged Koharu and kissed Kagura goodbye as she left for work. Half an hour later Kagura and Koharu left for the mall.

"I wonder where Kaori-kaa-san is gonna take us? I'm excited!" Koharu said with a giggle.

"Yeah…me too…why dinner anyway?" Kagura said. She had a bad memory and forgot something really important. She knew something was up.

* * *

Authors Comments: Okay! here we go. This was actually a spur-of-the-moment story I put out for a contest on so I also decided to put it here for all you lovely fans of my work. I'll admit my work has gotten better than my other story...

It's about Koharu, Kagura, and Kaorin. The family was made up by JamesBondKid2001 actually so credit for the Aida-Kagura family goes to him. However the actual pairing of Kagura and Kaorin is credited to...well...ahem i have no clue who first made it but! thanks to the one who did! haha

So yeah! Copyright for Koharu goes to JBK2K1!

Also this is a two part story taking place for one day...i'm not going to bother you with Kaorins work day or what Koharu and Kagura did at the mall so much as the dinner.

Osakalover16 shall be back...as to when? The World May Never Know...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Disclaimer: -sighs and says without energy- I do not own Azumanga...blah blah blah...nor do i own Koharu...blah blah blah...yeah...

ON WITH THE STORY! X3

* * *

Kaorin was excited about tonight. She was going to take Kagura and Koharu out to dinner for a special occasion. She was slightly upset that Kagura had not remembered what day it was but then again Kagura didn't have the best memory.

"Aida-san, I need these papers done by tonight, alright?" A man in his late 20s said to her.

Unfortunately for the man talking to her, Kaorin wasn't even paying attention…she was just thinking about her date…

"Aida-san?" The man said.

Kaorin shook her head and got back to reality. "S-s-sorry sir…" she blushed a bit and rubbed the back of her head with one hand.

The man shook his head. "Kaorin, you seem really off it today. Something wrong? Something happen with Kagura-san?" he asked sitting down next to her.

Kaorin blushed lightly. "N-no…well nothing bad anyway…it's, well…" she said and then whispered something into the mans ear.

He chuckled a bit. "Ah, I see why you're so worried, Kaori. Just don't worry. Natsuko is probably going to be so happy about tonight. Not sure if Koharu will understand though…."

The man rubbed his arm. It still hurt from his first encounter with Koharu 2 months ago.

"O-okay then, Miyamoto-san, thanks!" Kaorin said smiling.

"No problem there, my friend. As for the papers…eh, they can be in by tomorrow too." Miyamoto said, smiling.

Kaorin smiled back. 'He's always so nice to me when I mention Natsuko…' she thought.

…

Meanwhile, Kagura and Koharu had gotten back from the mall, and Koharu was playing their new game. Kagura laughed when Koharu beat the first mini boss, Berserker Lord, without taking any damage while it took Kagura, sadly, 3 tries.

"You've got my video game playing genes I see, Koharu." Kagura laughed.

Koharu smiled back. It was true that Koharu was really good at the games. However, no one could beat Kagura at many games.

"Natsuko-mama, when is Kaori-kaa-san gonna be home?" Koharu asked her mom.

"In about half an hour, kiddo. That is if they didn't give any extra work to her…" Kagura said nodding.

"I hope not. I wanna know why we're going to dinner tonight!" Koharu said.

Kagura nodded. She also wanted to know what was going on. She knew today was a special day but what exactly that was…she couldn't remember.

…

Kaorin finally finished up work and got in her car. She was totally nervous about what was about to happen. She picked up her cell and dialed Kagura's cell.

…

Kagura's cell phone rang. The familiar tune of the Metroid games came out of her phone at the same time as it went off in the game Koharu was still playing.

"Whoa…that was odd…." Kagura and Koharu said together.

Kagura picked up her phone and opened it up.

"Hello?" Kagura said.

"Hey there sexy. Ready to go out? I'm off from work." Kaorin said.

Kagura blushed but panicked…she thought Kaorin got off later than this.

"Uh…I thought you were working later so…no, we aren't, but I'll get Koharu ready and we should be good when you get home, honey." Kagura said blushing lightly

Kaorin sighed. 'Still the same old Kagura…' she thought to herself.

"Natsuko…I can't wait to see what you are going to wear. I don't know where we're going to go yet, but it's going to be pretty fancy so make sure to have Koharu look good too, okay?" Kaorin said happily, blushing lightly.

"Okay, Kaori, don't worry about us. We'll be ready, hun." Kagura said assuringly.

"Alright then, sweetie. I should be home in about half an hour. Love you!" Kaorin replied as she hung up her phone.

…

Kagura was incredibly worried. Half an hour usually is a lot quicker then it sounds. Plus she needed to get Koharu ready as well.

"K-Koharu! We gotta get ready! Kaori-kaa-san is going to be home in half an hour to take us out!" Kagura said.

"Hold on a minute here Natsuko-mama…just after I beat this ice guy…." Koharu said, still focused on her game.

"KOHARU!!! WE HAVE TO GET READY!!!" Kagura yelled. She didn't feel good about it, but she didn't have a choice.

Koharu sighed. She knew beating this boss wasn't going to happen right now. "Alright, Natsuko-mama….I'll do it." She said, sighing again.

…

Kagura and Koharu got ready as Kaorin drove home to pick them up. Kaorin still didn't know where she was going to take them but she had more time. She sighed as she pulled into her driveway, got out of her car, opened the gate, walked up the walkway, and opened the door. She stopped and just stared…

"W-well? How do I look, my love?" Kagura said. She was wearing a long black dress that sparkled in the light, as well as a pair of high heels. Her dress, although not too revealing, did show off Kagura's chest enough for Kaorin to blush.

"K-kagura? I never expected a dress from you…a tuxedo or something…" Kaorin said, staring wide eyed at her wife.

Kagura blushed. "I-I wanted you to see me in this dress…don't you recognize it?"

Kaorin shook her head. She had never seen the dress Kagura was wearing.

Kagura blushed more. "It's a black version of the dress that you wore for our wedding babe." She said giggling.

Kaorin was still wide eyed. She walked over and gave Kagura the most romantic kiss ever given to anyone.

They both pulled away blushing like mad.

"Yucky!" A little voice from behind said.

Kagura and Kaorin looked behind them and saw Koharu sticking her tongue out. They both giggled.

Kaorin kneeled down on one knee and looked at the young girl who was wearing a cute little dress.

"You look totally adorable, Koharu. You ready for our dinner?" Kaorin asked her.

"YEAH!!! LETS GO!!!" Koharu said happily jumping up and down.

Kaorin and Kagura giggled and they all left for dinner.

* * *

Authors Notes: Well this chapter actually turned out a bit longer then I thought so I'm actually going to add another part…didn't expect that…heh…

The game Koharu was playing, if you didn't remember from part one, is Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Berserker Lord is NOT an enemy that spoils the storyline (for those who don't play video games…anytime someone says something that spoils a game then, well, they get kinda angry). The ice guy is but I'm not going to say his name…

Also from the Kagura's ring tone…if you've played any of the Metroid Prime (or any Metroid games at that) games whenever you get something big (in the first Metroid Prime it was when you got a new beam weapon, a Power Bomb expansion, ect.) a certain music would play. That music is Kaguras ringtone and it played when Koharu got a map expansion (it takes about half an hour to get from the map expansion part to the boss Koharu was fighting for a skilled player, which Koharu is of course) at the same time as Kagura's phone went off.

Lets see…am I forgetting anything…ah! If you've read Azumanga Daioh Returns by JBK2K1, then you may recognize the last name "Miyamoto"…and yes this, in fact, is Shaun Miyamoto from his fic. However, my fanfic has some parts of taken from his (Kagura and Kaorin being married, Koharu) that are also somewhat…modified from his. So yes this is somewhat a take off his and at the same time it isn't. Though that explanation should confuse ya all by itself ( . )

Anyway! Next Part! Part 3: The Dinner!

Why is Kaorin taking them out? You shall find out soon….


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Oh I Don't Own Azu. Nor Koharu! Azuma-sama Owns Azu And JBK-sama Owns Koharu! And I also don't own the other two guest characters as well as Koyomiko! They go to their respective owners as well!

* * *

So the two ladies and their younger daughter left for dinner. However none of them knew where in Tokyo they were going! Kaorin was driving since Kagura didn't know how to drive. In fact it is weird to say that Kagura did know how to drive but was too traumatized by it to get her actual license.

…

Flashback to the driving test.

…

"Okay Kagura-san, nice and slow start…" the driving instructor said.

"O-okay…" Kagura said incredibly nervous.

She hit the gas just a bit and started off smooth. As she got into traffic, however, Kagura panicked, braked fast and tons of cars behind them crashed.

Kagura rubbed the back of her head. "Aheheh…guess this means no license huh…can…I get another chance another day?" She asked

The instructor looked at her with coffee streaming down his face.

Kagura chuckled nervously. "Nope…didn't think so…" she said.

…

Back to the present.

…

After a while Kaorin remembered a great place to go.

"Finally know where we're going to go!" Kaorin said as she turned down a street and parked in front of the restaurant.

Koharu and Kagura looked at the sign.

"Fancy!! Restaurant?" Koharu and Kagura asked together.

"Hai! Remember Kagura? This is where Joe-san proposed to Sakaki-san! It's pretty expensive but Joe-san knows them very well so they're giving us a discount!" Kaorin said smiling.

Kagura thought for a second. "Oh yeah! I remember now! That was when Tomo told Sakaki that Joe was going to say he was gay right? Hahaha!" she replied laughing.

Koharu was confused. "Kaori-kaa-san what does "proposed" mean?" she asked tilting her head.

Kaori smiled at her daughter. "It means to ask someone if they want to marry you officially. Like I did with Natsuko." She said blushing.

"Ohh! Okay!" Koharu said. A second later her stomach rumbled and Kagura laughed.

"Well I guess we should get inside huh? Sounds like our little girl is a bit hungry!" Kagura said.

They entered into the restaurant and Kaorin went to the talk to the man in front.

"Hello do you have a reservation?" The man asked.

'Crap!' Kaorin thought. 'I forgot you need to reserve beforehand!'

"Uh…no I didn't…this was kind of a spur of the moment thing…see it's…" Kaorin started to say but moved closer and quieted her voice down. "It's kind of our wedding anniversary…" She said.

"Wedding anniversary huh?" the man asked.

A waitress came up to the man. "Sir we have a problem at table 5…oh! Hello there! You're friends with that guy Joe right?" the waitress asked.

Kaorin nodded. "I am…you know Joe?" she asked.

The waitress nodded. "Yes I do! In fact he was here the night he asked his wife to marry him! The tip he gave was very generous…he called me and told me about you guys and told me that you might come here. The name's Rei." She said bowing.

Kaorin also bowed. "Kaorin Aida-Kagura! Please to meet you Rei-san!" she said politely.

"Okay I'll show you to our table then! And as a special treat you'll get our special waitress as well! Joe-san sent ahead a tip so don't worry about your order being super expensive" Rei said.

Kaorin smiled and motioned for Kagura and Koharu to follow. 'Thanks so much Joe…you're so nice' Kaorin thought to herself.

As they got into their tables they ordered their food and drinks. Koharu got a lemonade while Kagura and Koharu got some wine.

"Your food should be ready in about 15 minutes! Oh and we have the best cook in the house going to make your food so don't worry." Rei said winking and heading into the kitchen.

…

She headed back to the area with the "special" cook. A young woman, about 20 years old, was walking with a lot of pots and pans stacked in front of her.

"Oh jeez…Shinobu why do you always do that?" Rei asked her.

Shinobu accidentally dropped all the pots and pans onto the floor, some of which barely missed her and Rei's feet.

"Oh dear…I better clean this up fast!" Shinobu said picking up the cooking objects.

"Don't worry about them now Shinobu. We have a couple in here with their young daughter. They're friends with Joe-san…remember him?" Rei asked.

Shinobu gasped. "Oh my! How could I not remember him! I still have some money left over from his tip!" she said smiling. "I already know exactly where you're going with this Rei-chan! Don't worry!"

Rei smiled. 'Shinobu's so kind' she thought.

Rei handed Shinobu the order for Koharu, Kagura, and Kaorin. In a record 5 minutes the food was done.

"Wow! Shinobu that was the fastest I've ever seen anyone cook!" Rei said shocked.

Shinobu just smiled happily. "I know! Hehehe!" She said giggling.

…

Meanwhile…

…

Around the corner from where the Aida-Kaguras were sitting a few familiar faces were waiting patiently…except for one…

"How much longer do we have to wait Yomi? I'm so bored!" A woman said.

"Not much longer Tomo…now will you please be patient!" Yomi said irritated slightly.

"I can't wait to see Koharu-chan! It's been a while since we've seen each other!" a young girl, Tomo and Yomi's child, said happily.

"M-me too…" A young girl, about the same age as Koharu said softly, her tail waving under her.

"Don't worry girls…you'll see her soon." A tall woman said kindly.

"Yeah! Don't worry Nekosa and Koyomiko! She'll be happy to see you too!" The man next to the tall woman said.

"I can't wait to see them either! I wonder how they have been doing!" Another woman about 20 said.

"Ah wonder if Kagura-san still has that tan…ah remember her in high school. She seemed like she played it real loose back then!" a woman sitting next to the other girl said.

"O-osaka-san you still confuse me…." The woman next to her said.

"Fuhgeddaboutit!" Osaka said and suddenly stared off into space.

Yomi shook her head. "Don't worry about her Chiyo-chan…she's still the same as a while back…unfortunately that's kind of a bad thing." She said sighing.

Chiyo giggled. "Yeah I know…same old Osaka-san." She said.

The only guy there looked around the corner and saw that the Aida-Kaguras got their food.

"Alright they have their food so only a few minutes more." He said. "Say Chiyo-chan, Osaka…where's Shaun and Arata?"

Chiyo sighed sadly. "He had to work a bit late…he'll be here soon I think…wait scratch that." She looked at her cell phone which she got a text message on. "He's right outside…he's going to be here in a minute." She said happier.

Osaka sighed too. "Arata wasn't feeling good so he's staying home." She said.

Suddenly they heard a boom outside…

"What the…" the tall woman said puzzled.

"Don't worry Sakaki-chan…probably just Arata-san sneezing again." Osaka said.

"Same old Arata…hasn't changed much huh?" the man said leaning onto his wife shoulder, causing both of them to blush.

"A lot of us haven't changed…you're still the same Joe…" A voice from behind said.

Chiyo jumped up and ran behind Joe, hugging the voice behind. "About time you showed up Shaun!" She said giggling.

"Yeah…they kept me so long tonight…so I see our lovers are almost done with their food…maybe we should go surprise them now?" Shaun said smiling.

Everyone nodded and started walking to the table.

…

"Yummy! That food was so good!" Kagura said.

"You bet it was!" Kaorin said as well.

"Some of it was a bit weird tasting…is this a string?" Koharu said picking up something and putting it on her napkin.

Rei gasped. "Oops….sorry little girl….gotta tell Shinobu to be more careful." She said.

Rei looked to the side and saw Joe, Chiyo, Osaka, Sakaki, Nekosa, Koyomiko, Shaun, Tomo, and Yomi walking towards the table where she was.

"Oh! Looks like you have some company here…" Rei said smiling and walked off to another table.

"Happy Anniversary you guys!" the group said to Kaorin and Kagura.

Kagura, Kaorin, and Koharu looked next to them startled. They all gasped, smiled, and got up, hugging their friends.

"You guys! What are you doing here!" Kagura asked happily.

"You don't think we'd miss your anniversary do you? Sure I had to work a bit longer but it's okay…" Shaun said winking at Kaorin.

"Oh…yeah…I'll finish anything you need me to tomorrow at work." Kaorin said with a light blush.

Chiyo smiled. "Don't worry about it Kaorin…Shaun said he got you a day off!" she said happily.

Kagura and Koharu smiled. "YAY!!! Kaori-kaa-san can stay home tomorrow!!!" Koharu said giggling.

Koyomiko and Nekosa popped up behind Koharu and hugged her. "Koharu-chan!" Koyomiko said happily.

Nekosa blushed and hugged Koharu tighter. "I missed you a lot Koharu…" she said.

Koharu giggled and hugged them back and scratched behind Nekosas' ears, causing her to purr.

The whole restaurant, which was watching the group silent, suddenly broke out into a giant 'Awww' as Nekosa was purring.

"Happy Anniversary!" the Azu-girls and guys said as well as the rest of the restaurant.

Shinobu brought out some ice cream for the whole group. "There you guys go!" she said smiling.

"Oh…uh Shinobu…this young girl found this in her food." Rei said showing Shinobu the string.

Shinobu blushed dark red and gasped. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" She said bowing.

"It's okay Miss Cook Lady." Koharu said smiling.

Shinobu bowed to Koharu. "How about Shinobu instead of that?" she said which caused everyone to laugh.

…

A while later everyone left the restaurant, Koharu, Kagura, and Kaorin leaving last.

"Mmmm that was such a good dinner!" Koharu said happily. Then she yawned.

"Well looks like you're tired already hun…we should get home and get to bed."

"Awww but it's only 7:30! Can't I play some more on the Wii?" Koharu whined.

Kagura giggled. "Sorry Koharu but we don't want you all tired for tomorrow when we go to…Magical Land!" she said happily.

"M-MAGICAL LAND!!!!" Koharu said happily.

Kagura and Kaorin giggled at the cuteness of their daughter then hugged her tightly.

"We love you Koharu!" Kagura and Kaorin said smiling.

"I love you too Kaori-kaa-san and Natsuko-mama!" Koharu said smiling.

…

Later

…

Koharu was in bed, dreaming. While Kagura and Kaorin were in their bedroom getting ready for bed.

"The dinner with you and Koharu…that was amazing Kaori." Kagura said.

Kaorin blushed lightly. "I know…" She replied, smiling at her lover. "Being together for this long…it's been heaven."

This time was Kagura's turn to blush. She walked forward, still in her dress, slipping it off slowly.

Kaorin couldn't help but stare. She walked forward slowly, wrapped her arms around Kagura's neck, and kissed her.

"Happy Anniversary Natsuko…" Kaorin said smiling and blushing.

Kagura had undressed Kaorin now, blushing and smiling back. "Happy Anniversary Kaori…" She replied.

The End.

* * *

Authors Notes: And there we have it! After many many MANY months from the last update of the fic we have the final part!

Hehe…we all know what's going to happen there with Kagura and Kaorin. (wink)

So I hope you guys enjoyed it! And if you haven't checked it out already check out my other fanfics! Love Conquers All (hiatus) and the Neo-Bonkuraazu fanfic that's desperately needing an update. As for Relationships Of Many…that one's going to be deleted soon.

Also! Check out Azumanga Daioh Returns if you haven't already!!! JBK2K1 is an amazing writer…a lot better than me! Awesome story! XD

Anyway, I'll catch y'all on the flip side!


End file.
